


Private Collection

by Oddcomoddity



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcomoddity/pseuds/Oddcomoddity





	Private Collection

Collecting thoughts  
like pebbles and rocks.  
Common, unpolished  
caught my eye as I walked.  
Hundreds just like them,  
but each one unique  
and special to me.

 

2018, Shady


End file.
